


The Knowledge of Valentine

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Definitely historically inaccurate, Everyone knows St Valentine Died Right, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Historical Death, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, More pine than a pine tree, Nonbinary/Nonbinary, Other, Sauntering Vaguely Grammarish, St Valentine, Valentine's Day, fluff with a touch of angst, no beta we fall like demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: "Crowley was crouching in the alleyway. Really it was too cold for him out here. January wasn’t kind to a snake. Staying still was making it worse, and making him stiff. But he’d heard some rumors. Rumors about a kind man with blonde hair who’d been helping Valentine."The Crowley and Aziraphale meet St Valentine fic that no one asked for and you're all getting anyway. Continues on with snippets through the ages and the happy modern era I always end up in. Cuddles over flowing.Mild mostly pine related angst and fluff.Happy Valentine's Day <3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	The Knowledge of Valentine

**302 AD**

Crowley was crouching in the alleyway. Really it was too cold for him out here. January wasn’t kind to a snake. Staying still was making it worse, and making him stiff. But he’d heard some rumors. Rumors about a kind man with blonde hair who’d been helping Valentine.

Rumors he hoped stuck to the underground rather than working their way to the authorities. But he wasn’t willing to take that chance. Not when the safety of a particular angel was involved. So he crouched and he waited.

It wasn’t long before Aziraphale was ushering along two men. Heading towards Valentine’s door. Crowley sighed. Aziraphale needed to learn caution. The light he was using was far too bright and the angel glowed in its brilliance. It was helpful for the men, but it made them all a target.

Crowley followed them in the shadows, waving off at least one man who was staring at the trio making their way down the street. He watched as the men scurried into Valentine’s door, and then watched Aziraphale sigh as he leaned against a wall nearby. As the angel’s eyes slid shut, the light flickered off.

Crowley took the chance to slide over to the angel, his last few steps more a slither than a walk. Once he was close enough that he knew Aziraphale could hear him he said in a low voice. “It’s not going to help you or them if you get caught, angel.”

Aziraphale didn’t open his eyes. He just smiled. Crowley found his eyes drawn to the angel’s smile, to his happiness to- Crowley knew he was smitten and reminded himself he needn’t be so obvious about it. At least the angel wasn’t looking.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what you mean, my dear.”

Crowley pulled his eyes away from the angel’s face. He didn’t need to stare, really. “That light was making you an easy target. I had to scare off at least one brigand. I know that you’re out here trying to promote love and marriage and all that despite the ban, but if they find out, well. I’m not big on prison break outs.”

For the first time while Crowley was talking, he saw a flicker of concern across Aziraphale’s face. “You’re right, you know. But the problem is having enough light to make our way out here in the dark. It’d be more convenient if I could see better at night.”

Every instinct Crowley had reminded him to keep his distance. Reminded him he wasn’t supposed to be too near the angel. He knew he couldn’t stay too close, too long. The angel was the best and worst temptation he’d ever run into. And that perhaps is why he opened his mouth and said, “I can help with that.” He’d justify that he was at the very least breaking the law if anyone asked.

When the door opened again, Crowley led the way. His snake eyes seeing easily in the darkness. Aziraphale reached out to grab his hand as he led the way, to keep them from being separated. Crowley knew it was just a safety precaution. Knew too that Aziraphale was holding the hand of the couple behind him. He didn’t care. As he led them through the deserted, dark streets he let his brain imagine all the reasons he wished the angel’s hand was in his.

Two weeks later they had escorted a dozen couples through dark streets to Valentine’s door. The couples changed in appearances and looks, but some things stayed constant. Always Crowley was leading. Always with Aziraphale’s hand in his. Crowley tried to lie to himself and say he was only doing it for the crime aspect. Really the crimes didn’t matter, but the angel’s hand constantly in his was a different consideration.

Sometimes they waited outside the door for the couples to come back out. On nights like tonight where the cold was just a bit too much for the snake, they’d wait inside. Tonight Valentine was giving them a look as the couple he’d just married turned back to each other, eyes only for the other.

“They think the pair of you are Eros and Cupid you know. Somehow both versions of the god, here to guide them.”

“And which do they think is which?” Crowley drawled.

Aziraphale nudged him with his elbow, but Valentine only laughed. “I’ll let you guess, dark haired god. But while they think of you as gods I simply wonder when you’ll finally ask me to handle your own wedding.”

Crowley froze. He felt his eyes widen and cursed himself for not having his glasses on. Was he really that obvious? Was it that apparent to everyone?

It was Aziraphale who responded. “Oh, it’s not like that. We’re just… work colleagues.”

Crowley fought the urge to laugh. He looked everywhere but at the angel. He found his eyes meeting Valentine’s. He had to give it to the young man, he didn’t flinch from the snake pupils. 

Valentine smirked. “If you say so. You must be very… important colleagues to need to accompany each other every night.”

Crowley pushed down the low hiss. It wouldn’t help to have it come out over needling over the angel. He was surprised when Aziraphale reacted.

The angel’s voice was clipped and stern. For a rare moment Crowley wondered if he had led troops in the great war. “What we are is smart enough to know where we should not meddle.”

Everyone fell silent then, and soon they were leading the latest couple back out the door. Crowley tried to understand Aziraphale’s choice in words. Was it a warning for Valentine to not meddle? Or a warning for the pair of them? Was Crowley meddling by being here? If so what was he meddling in? Surely the angel couldn’t feel the same for him as he had for the angel, for so long-

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hand pull from his own as they made it back to the major thoroughfares. It broke the spell of Crowley wondering why Aziraphale wasn’t meddling. What it could mean. As the couple walked away, Crowley’s eyes found Aziraphale’s. They didn’t stare long, but those few moments seemed to last a century. Then Aziraphale was bidding him a good night and making his way back to wherever he was staying these days. Crowley hadn’t stopped staring, and didn’t until the angel was out of sight.

It was a week later that Valentine was finally picked by the Emperor’s guards. Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley were there at the time to help. Both regretted that later.

The story of Valentine’s romantic relationship with the jailer’s daughter and his note ending “from your Valentine” became knowledge on his execution day.

Crowley had been sitting in a bar when he heard about it. Heard about Valentine’s last message. Heard how people were taking it as a romantic gesture from someone who was romantic at heart.

All Crowley could see was Aziraphale’s face. Ever since Valentine had been taken by the humans, he’d wondered what it would be like had the angels found Aziraphale. Found him in the company of a demon. He’d almost taken the trial and jailing as a sign. He’d wanted to see how it’d go.

Crowley knew that it didn’t really matter. Heaven’s justice would be swift and harsh against Aziraphale. But a part of him had still hoped the trial would go differently. Not just for Valentine’s sake, but to give him hope that maybe. Maybe someday. He rolled his eyes at himself, this was all pointless. It wasn’t like the angel-

“Crowley?”

Crowley spun, Aziraphale’s voice was broken. He’d seen the angel sad before, but-

Crowley’s hand raised towards Aziraphale before he could stop himself and Aziraphale’s hand was in his. He couldn’t take the angel into his arms. It was too dangerous. Too much risk. But Aziraphale’s eyes were meeting his and his hand was in his and he seemed to be breathing a little easier.

“I’d heard they caught some of Valentine’s friends. I’d- I’ve been looking all over town-”

“S’fine, angel.”

After a few moments Aziraphale slowly nodded. Then he ordered a drink and sat down next to Crowley.

Crowley noted the date. February 14th.

\-------------------------------

**496 AD**

Crowley looked at Aziraphale over his mead cup, grinning. “You got them to name the day for Valentine.” It wasn’t a question.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Well, if they were going to take over Lupercalia I thought they could at least dedicate it to someone mildly interesting.”

“They think they have his head you know. And that it causes miracles.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “As you know, they think quite a lot of things. I’ve noticed you’re wearing larger sunglasses these days.”

“Easier to avoid problems.”

“All the same, it’s just the two of us and I at least rather like your eyes.”

Crowley pulled off the sunglasses as he looked into the angel’s eyes. He thought of Valentine all those years ago, and wondered what he should do.

\--------------------------------

**1466**

Crowley stared at the piece of paper in front of him. It was nearly spring. People were writing love letters. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt if he wrote it down? Just once?

It wasn’t like he was actually going to send it to Aziraphale. But maybe writing it down would ease the ache in his heart for awhile. Maybe it’d allow him to focus where he should be focusing. He definitely shouldn’t be focusing on an angel. On how that angel made him feel.

He dipped the quill in the ink pot then held it and watched it drip on the paper. He stared at the shapes the blotches were making. Aziraphale. He was a heart sick fool.

Still, he dipped the quill one more time and began to write.

After a time he looked down at the composed letter. He thought to himself he could never send it, never let Aziraphale see it. Those feelings could ruin everything. Even if his wildest dreams came true and the angel did feel the same way, it wasn’t safe. Heaven could hurt him. Crowley had Fallen, but he wasn’t sure he could tolerate the pain of seeing the same in Aziraphale. Especially if it was his fault.

He thought as he waited for the ink to dry. Then he folded the letter and put it in an envelope. Despite himself, he wrote Aziraphale’s name on the front and threw it on his desk. He’d burn it later. For now, he had a meeting to keep.

\---

Aziraphale waited for Crowley in his study. He wasn’t one to pace, but today he was a bit. It was February 14th after all, and for some reason this date always seemed a little extra charged to the two of them. Of course it was the Feast of Saint Valentine, but that was so long ago.

His eyes fell on an envelope on Crowley’s desk. It had his name across the front. For a brief moment he wondered if he should pick it up, but then, it did have his name. As he traced his name with a finger tip he heard Crowley coming down the hall. He put the envelope in his pocket and turned to smile at the demon.

\---

After their goodbyes that evening, Aziraphale found himself sinking down into his chair and thinking. The night had been lovely, of course. Most nights spent with Crowley were. February 14th had always had a special edge to it, but Aziraphale tried to push it from his mind. As he sat, he noticed the envelope beginning to poke from his pocket.

He pulled it out and gently opened it. He’d meant to ask Crowley about it and utterly forgot. He’d mention it the next time he saw him, so the demon would know the letter was delivered. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

He found himself whispering passages in the letter. “Eyes of sapphire pools.” Surely, Crowley couldn’t mean him. “Longing to touch soft curls.” Aziraphale let his hand trace up through his own hair for a moment. He closed his eyes and paused.

Beauty was repeated over and over. Crowley found him beautiful, and Aziraphale’s heart wanted to beat from his chest.

“I wish I was saying this to you now.” Oh how he wished Crowley were here, had said this. Were reading it with him. “I can never.”

And now Aziraphale’s heart was no longer racing, but shattering. He read the lines, understood the heartbreak. For the first time he realized he wasn’t supposed to have read this letter. Crowley had written it out, yes, but not for his eyes. 

He read Crowley’s fears and saw them through his own eyes. The fear that stayed his hand when he wanted to reach out. He read the lines and while Crowley was terrified Heaven would come for him, he was terrified Hell would come for Crowley. Heaven would punish him, but Hell would destroy Crowley. He’d be lost to him forever.

Aziraphale read the last line. It wasn’t the longest, nor the most intricate of the letter. It simply read “I love you. I always have.”

Aziraphale carefully folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope. He walked to his desk and put it away where he knew it would be safe and unseen. Then he lowered himself slowly back into his chair and let himself cry.

He wasn’t sure if it was better for him to know now that Crowley loved him too or for it to have remained a mystery to him. How was he supposed to resist pulling him into his arms now? It had been hard enough before. How could he remain silent and not confess everything? Crowley deserved to know too, didn’t he? 

Aziraphale sat in his chair and he let his emotions crash over him as he tried to simply not make a decision for now. As the morning sun started to peek through the windows he knew his decision was made. He couldn’t tell Crowley. Not now. Not until it was safe for both of them. He could bear this particular burden alone. Crowley would be left wondering, but he’d be safe.

\---

Not far away, Crowley was frantically looking for the letter. He was cursing himself for ever writing anything done and relieved he’d never signed his name to it in case someone who shouldn’t came across it. As morning light began to pour through the window he had to admit the letter was lost. He was at least relieved Aziraphale would never see it. He wasn’t sure what would be worse, if the angel felt the same for him or if he didn’t.

\---

Weeks later Crowley was surprised when it was Aziraphale who again brought up the idea of an arrangement. It wasn’t the type of arrangement Crowley wanted, not truly. But it was another step closer to Aziraphale. He hoped it would give him the opportunity to protect the angel if there was ever a need.

\------------------------------------------

**1861**

Aziraphale looked at the trays of sweets in the shop. For years now he’d been trying to find the right one for Crowley, the one he’d enjoy the most on Valentine’s Day. Neither called the other their Valentine, of course. But somehow each Valentine’s Day they’d managed to spend together for the last hundred years had somehow involved hand holding and treats.

Aziraphale started at the options again. Finally he settled on some chocolate covered dried strawberries. He picked up some wine and headed back towards home. He closed the bookshop door and he waited for Crowley.

\---

Later that night after they’d shared the treats and far too much wine, Aziraphale found Crowley’s hand snaking out towards his. He reached out, grabbing hold. Neither said anything. Neither looked at each other. He wondered if Crowley still felt as he had a few hundred years ago, the letter still hidden safely away in his desk drawer.

Aziraphale stored each of these moments away carefully. The feel of Crowley’s slender hand in his. They were always cool to the touch, part of him being a snake Aziraphale supposed. Every time they ended up hand in hand, Aziraphale wanted to tell Crowley. Tell him everything. That he had the letter and that he loved him and had for so very long. He wasn’t sure how long anymore.

Tonight, he let his thumb gently trace against Crowley’s hands. There was a quiet sigh from the demon. It was enough, for now.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Crowley.”

“You too, angel.”

Neither let go for hours.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Modern Day**

Crowley blinked his eyes awake and stared in the angel’s eyes meeting his. Aziraphale was smiling.

The angel leaned forward and kissed his nose. “I love you.”

Crowley didn’t think he’d ever get used to this. It’d been months now and yet he was still amazed every morning he woke up next to the angel. Well, on days they decided to sleep at least.

He let his hand rest on Aziraphale’s cheek. “I love you too.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Aziraphale’s hand reached up to hold his and Crowley felt his heart seem to expand in his chest. 

He thought back to all the years where all he had was Aziraphale’s hand. It had been enough, had to be enough, for then. He pulled Aziraphale’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

“Crowley, I have something I need to confess. I- I don’t think you’ll be upset but well.”

“Angel, there’s nothing you can say that’s going to get rid of me now.”

Aziraphale smiled softly. “Even so.” Aziraphale pulled slowly away laughing lightly at Crowley’s complaints. He crossed the room to a small desk and opened it, pulling a piece of yellowed paper out. “I found this. Back in the 1400’s. On your desk. It was addressed to me and well-”

Crowley sat up staring. “You’ve had it? All this time?”

Aziraphale looked back at him, nodding. “I- I hope that you can forgive me. For not saying something sooner. I wanted to. So many times, Crowley I wanted to and I couldn’t. I was too afraid, but I shouldn’t have been, I shouldn’t have-”

His protest was silenced by Crowley’s arms around him. Crowley’s head resting on his shoulder while he whispered into his ear. “You knew and you didn’t leave.”

“Of course I didn’t leave, you silly serpent. Why would I have left?”

Crowley tried to ignore all the insecurities that flashed through his mind. All the times he spent wondering how his angel felt. His angel, who was here in his arms now. They’d made it through literal Armageddon together. “Just… didn’t know, angel.”

Aziraphale pulled back and Crowley thought that maybe he’d finally said the wrong thing, maybe Aziraphale would leave. He wondered if he’d finally gone too far. And then Aziraphale’s finger was on his chin, gently guiding it so the angel could meet his eyes. He watched as Aziraphale’s eyes softened staring into his own. 

“Crowley, I love you. I’ve loved you for so long. Certainly before I read that letter. I love you.”

Crowley just stared. Aziraphale’s hand came up to gently trace his cheek. Aziraphale pulled the envelope up and Crowley noticed there was another piece of paper folded with it.

“I- I wrote something for you. Thought it was long overdue. I am so sorry, my love. To have made you wait and wonder so long. It was so wrong of me.”

Crowley’s voice was a whisper. “Love you.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I know, my dear.” He held out the letter.

Crowley stared at it, almost afraid it would bite him to take it. Then he gingerly took it and sat down on their bed, opening it slowly. His eyes flew over the words. Then he went back to read them a second time.

“Golden eyes?”

“The most beautiful.” Aziraphale confirmed.

“Gentle touch?”

“That I utterly treasure.” And now Aziraphale was the one touching, moving forward to sit behind Crowley and begin to wrap his arms around him.

“One you will always love?”

“Until we have explored all the stars in the sky.” Aziraphale nuzzled his face into Crowley’s neck.

The paper fluttered to the floor as Crowley turned to Aziraphale. “Angel, I- I-”

Aziraphale miracled the paper to the desk. “I love you too, my dear.” And Aziraphale pulled him over, being the one to wrap himself around Crowley as Crowley turned towards him, curling into the angel’s embrace, resting his head under Aziraphale’s chin.

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day.”

“Love, our first Valentine’s Day was over 1700 years ago.” Aziraphale kissed the top of his head.

Crowley was silent for a moment. “It’s the first one I get to call you my Valentine.” He smiled. “Valentine would be pleased.”

“He would indeed. What would you like to do to celebrate. The Ritz?”

Crowley pulled back to stare at his angel. “How about a picnic instead? Then we can go get some of those horrible heart candies the humans eat. And some proper chocolates. Then a quiet night in with some wine?”

Aziraphale smiled. “It sounds perfect. But we’ve got a little time yet.”

Crowley smiled and leaned back into Aziraphale’s embrace. Knowing they’d leave soon, but right now perfectly content in the angel’s arms for Valentine’s Day.


End file.
